Being the Mist Guardian
by Shiroranzuki
Summary: Dear God, My name is Elith Alexandra. I know that you know how much I love KHR. I would love to thank you for bringing me to the world of KHR. But of all guardians, why must I enter the body of the mist guardian, who has a pineapple-like hair, Chrome Dokuro?
1. Chapter 1 - How the nightmare begins

Hello! This is my first fanfiction! X3 You know, I love Katekyo Hitman Reborn a lot (I think it's quite obvious...), and this idea magically popped out in my head! Thank you god for giving me this idea... XD Reviews are love! Oh and, my English is bad so please bear the wrong grammar...

Disclaimer: If I own KHR, Hibari and Mukuro will be Mary-sue(s) and will be super badass partners in crime.

Warning: Rated T for colorful vocabulary.

* * *

"I swear to God... Joshua..." I growled angrily. Joshua, my stupid, very annoying older brother, who forced me to wear very girlish clothes, was laughing like mad.

"Aw, you don't look pretty when you are frowning. Now give me a big, big smile." Joshua smirked, he was trying to hold his laughter, but failed miserably.

Wait, you are probably asking, "WHY CANT YOU SAY NO?!" Well, the answer is very simple.

Because I can't. I will tell you more later.

"It's not like I want to look pretty..." I muttered, and than shot a glare at my annoying brother. "If only Hibari Kyoya is real, I will definitely ask him to bite you to death! RAWR!"

"Oh, but he won't take orders from you." Joshua smirked at me again. "Wait, is Hibari even real?"

Awkward silence filled the air.

"W-Well, I was only saying... If o-o-only he is real..." I stuttered. I hate awkward silences, it just makes things more... Awkward.

"Heh! If Hibari do wanna bite me to death, I will make sure Zoro will come and rescue me!" Joshua said.

"And I will ask Mukuro to make an illusion of you and make sure that illusion will become naked in front of your fangirls... Hm... I can imagine how crazy the fangirls will be when 'you' strip. In front of them." its my turn to smirk when I saw Joshua twitching at the word 'fangirl'.

"You won't dare." Joshua death glared me.

"I won't dare if you won't make me wear these dresses." I huffed.

Joshua sighed. "Elith, you are already 16. It's time to get out of your immatureness and become a mature lady."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine just being one heck of a tomboy." I deadpanned.

Joshua facepalmed. "Sure, sure, whatever."

I switched on my iPhone and checked the timing; 6:45PM

"Well, I gotta go now. Mom will be mad at me if I stay up late. Seeeere ya!" I stuck out my tongue at my annoying older brother before dashing out his mansion.

Yes, just what I just said. Mansion. I just don't know how he could be so rich when me and my Mom are kind of... Poor. I went silent when I realized I was lost in his mansion. AGAIN! I groaned as I searched for the nearest person I could ask for help and luckily a maid just happened to passed by and she helped me to get out of his big ass mansion. Thanks, maid of my annoying brother's.

Ah, I should introduce myself. My name is Elith Alexandra. 16 this year. A tomboy. Who wear boy clothes. Have long back hair due to Mom forcing me to keep it long. And an anime geek. Oh and, a nerd. Kind of.

Well, I am kind of a nerd due to watching too much anime, and knowing animes like Dragon Ball and such, was my, again, annoying brother's fault. I remembered that time when he was watching One Piece, and I became interested to watch these kind of shows, so I became in love with animes. Especially Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Damn, I was crying when it ended.

My older brother, Joshua Alexandra, 21 years old, lives in a mansion not so far away from my house. Oh and, the reason why I could not say no to him when he forced me to wear dresses and such, was because his house is too huge. Too huge that I would get lost whenever I try to escape my so-call 'prison'(dressing room). Whoever is reading this, I hope you can feel my pain of being kidnapped after school and realized you are wearing some kind of a frilly dress when you wake up. And realized your older brother was behind this. If you don't have any older brother, just imagine.

Anyways, as I was walking down the streets, I began to play one of my favorite songs - Mamoru Beki Mono - loudly. I began to hummed along and ignored all the stares I got from passer-bys when I spotted an old woman walking across to another side of the street.

I would have ignored her if there wasnt a car passing by. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I rushed to her and pushed her hardly where she won't get hurt by the car. Unlucky for me, that time the car hit me. I heard many stories of people getting hit by an car. But now I have to face this kind of situation. I groaned. God, why do I always face unlucky situations?

* * *

When I woke up, all I saw was white. So is this Heaven? Huh, I guess I am half sad half happy. Half sad because I won't be able to argue (Anime Style) with Joshua, and half happy because I bet Joshua and Mom will finally have peace without me there.

I am always one of those lonely, emo students, who has no friends because I am not like any of those attention whores, who wear sexy clothes when going to school, while I just wear a simple hoodie, jeans and a pair of Nike shoes to school. Many people thought I am some some freak or geek. Some said I don't deserve to live at all. Maybe it's true.

Suddenly, the light faded into pitch black. God, are you trying to make me go to Hell? PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA GO TO HELL!

"Nagi, Nagi, wake up!" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

Nagi? That name sounds so... Familiar. Where did I heard that name before?

"Nagi, you do not want to be late for school!"

I fluttered my eyes opened, and saw myself in an unfamiliar room.

"Finally you are awake. Now get ready for school!"

Just as I heard the door closed, I finally regained my senses ad looked around. This... Isn't my room. And I feel... Weak... This is strange.

I than realized I had purple hair. Just... What the... Fuck?! PURPLE HAIR?! I saw a big mirror beside the door and rushed to it.

Well, hey, let me tell you something, I had a biggest shock of my life.

"WHY AM I CHROMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" I screamed.

No, this is just a dream. A KHR DREAM! I dreamt about Katekyo Hitman Reborn a lot of times. THERE'S NO WAY THIS IS HAPPENING!

...

Right?

**Reviews are LOVE! X3 And no flames please, I am still a beginner at writing... **


	2. Chapter 2 - (Not)Surviving in a New Life

OMG I AM CRYING FOR JOY! T^T Thank you **MeLikesROFL**, **Kawaii Fruits**, **coldgazeproduction** and **happytth** for reviewing! I am so happy... *sniffs* Oh and, Elith would meet Mukuro earlier than excepted. That's all I'm gonna tell you. XD Oh and, I am not really sure where Chrome is from, but I'm gonna guess she is from Japan. Probably? O_O

Disclaimer: If I own KHR, I would probably show TYL!Tsuna's face at the last episode... Maybe. XD

* * *

So now I am staring at myself, looking terrified. Am I really Nagi, the soon-to-be Chrome? B-B-But... I-I-I... Oh Kami-sama, do I have to face that guy sooner or later? I don't wanna cut my hair into a pineapple hair style! I'm gonna feel so weird! And even worse, I am back to 12 years old!

"Nagi? Hurry up!" I heard a female voice. It's probably Nagi's mother. I sighed as I looked at my reflection again, and started pinching my cheeks.

"Ouch... I guess it's real." I sighed again when I felt the pain on my cheeks and started searching for my uniform. It took me awhile to search for the school uniform due to the anime not letting us see which school did Nagi goes to before going to Kokuyo Junior High.

After a while, I finally managed to find something that Im guessing that it is a school uniform and stared at it shockedly. NO! YOU ARENT EXPECTING ME TO WEAR THIS... MINI SCHOOL SKIRT THINGY! NO WAY!

I started to scream like mad in my head before giving up as I had no choice and started to change. When I finished dressing, I groaned. It feels too revealing. How the heck does Anime girls survive wearing this kind of skirts?! Oh well, that's Anime logic, I guess.

I tried to find a rubber band to tie up my hair. Damn, this room is HUGE! Dont tell me Nagi live in a freaking mansion like Joshua! Speaking of Joshua, I wonder what's my family doing right now. Dad passed away two years ago because of his lungs cancer, Mom was crying as if there is no tomorrow when attending his funeral. Dad was such a great man, despite trying to set the house on fire while trying to learn how to fry an egg. Damn, that time was scary but yet funny.

I am not quite sure whether Nagi ties her hair or not when going to school, but I'm going to anyway. The weather is WAY to hot. As I tied up my hair, I wondered how did I end up in Nagi's body. Do I have to switch bodies with him whenever he wants to or when I need help? That's gonna be terrible. But still, I wonder how does it feels like switching bodies with someone.

I grumbled abit before looking at myself - or I should say - Nagi at the mirror and sighed once more. "And just when I thought I was able to rest in peace." I muttered before grabbing her school bag and walked out of her room. I'm not used saying that these stuff or this body are mine yet, cause from the start, it never was. When I walked out of my room, I just stared, and stared, at my surrounding. This mansion is BIGGER than Joshua's! Dammit, does that mean I am going to be more lost than usual?!

Well, I managed to find my to the hall, and saw a female talking to someone. "There you are. Faster get in the car, your Father is waiting for you. Oh, this is my first time seeing you tying up your hair." 'My' Mother said as she glanced at me before continuing talking to the man. She looked quite beautiful if you can see her face to face, well, it's expected, she is an actress, after all.

I don't like Nagi's mother the moment I heard her talk in the Anime. It's disgusting, I really despise her. And yet I'm still facing her. Dammit, Kami-sama, why are you so mean to me?!

"I-I was feeling warm so I-I decided to tie up my hair..." I said, trying to sound like how Nagi would. Never knew it came out how I wanted it to. I gave myself a pat. Wait, of course it will come out how I wanted it to, I am NOW Nagi, after all.

And you know what 'my' Mother did? SHE IGNORED ME! She even walked past me and head to who-knows-where with that whoever that man is! What the hell?! I clenched my fist and walked to the exit, just to find my step-father waiting for me outside.

"Ah, Nagi, shall we go now? I don't want you to be late for your school." He said as he guided me to his car.

I followed him. Well, at least Nagi's father is not like some jerk, who won't want to sacrifice her organs just because she doesn't like Nagi!

* * *

Well, if you think that my so-call mother's attitude on me is bad, school was worst.

Everyone, or anyone, including teachers, who walked past me would stare at me, as if I am some prisoner.

Maybe its because I tied up my hair, or maybe this happened everyday. I would stare back at them, shooting a glare that clearly says, "What are you trying to look at?" but failed, badly. Stupid cute face of Nagi's!

Im starting to wonder if I can even survive in my new life.

* * *

_DING DONG_.

Lunch break. Classes were okay, I guess. And I also realized two things - One, I realized I am in Japan. No really, I didnt know I was speaking in Japanese until the English teacher, Mr Smith, told me to say some English sentences. Damn, I thought I was speaking English when I am actually speaking Japanese!

Two, I do not have friends.

Well, I think that would be quite obvious. After all, the previous Nagi was shy and anti-social, for what I know.

I tried to talk to some of my classmates, but they would ignore me. Some would even tell me to GTFO.

Seriously? This is worse than the time when I tried to wear a dress in front of my class!

I sighed frustratedly. I wonder if this school has a rooftop where I can eat my lunch that I bought from a nearby bread stall.

And if you are wondering how I got the money, I found them inside the school bag.

Anyways, I started to walk around the school, trying to find the way to the rooftop, and trying to ignore all the stares.

Gosh, all these starings made me regret when I said that I hate my school a few days ago. Why cant they stop staring?!

But in the end I could not find the rooftop, and so I decided to eat somewhere that it isn't noisy and where privacy isn't destroyed by The Starings.

Yes, I am gonna call the people who kept on staring at me - The Starings.

And do you know where is it? The classroom! All the other students went to the Cafeteria. Strange, I wonder if anyone eat in the class before.

I also realized that every single day, students who came first can sit wherever they like. So that means, I would probably change seat every single day.

Damn, I thought teachers are supposed to be in charge of the seatings.

* * *

_After school_.

I decided to buy a journal, to write down the things that would be happening once I met that guy, so I would not forget. Nonono, I'm so not gonna say that guy's name, until it's time to.

I am also planning to go to Namimori as quick as I can, to meet Tsuna 'accidentally'. Nagi's old life sucks a lot. I'm amazed she is still surviving.

I guess the word, PERSEVERING, is what Nagi's good at. Maybe.

I started to think about what had happened today while I walked back home (Yes, sadly, my step-father told me I had to go back home myself because he could not fetch me home.) The stares that I got, the students that asked me to GTFO and that jerk's attitude who is actually gonna be my mother. If that's what Nagi had been going through every single day of her life, before meeting her savior, I feel terribly sad for her. Screw this 'Gonna-be-weak' act, I'm going to change this stupid life, whether anyone likes it or not, and prove that I am not some weak invisible Nagi, but strong invincible Nagi! Believe it!

Wait, when did I ever sound like Naruto?

**I don't even know whether what I am writing for this chapter is good or not. O_O Uh, suggestions would be good, reviews are love, and encouraging reviews would make me motivated to quickly finish the next chapter faster! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sebby and the MR's World

Shiroranzuki: Okay. Please give me a moment. *cries at a corner for I-don't-know-how-long* I'm back. You guys are so supportive. *sniff* I just wanna say THANK YOU for reviewing (Lazy to type in all the names x3), following and favoriting (I know, this isn't a word xD) this story! It just... J-J-Just... QAQ

Gokudera: JUST START ON THE STORY ALREADY!

Shiroranzuki: Gokudera? O_O When did you appear?

Gokudera: Ever since you started blabbing.

Shiroranzuki: I AM NOT BLABBING! I AM JUST SAYING THANK YOU TO MY FANS! T^T Ah, since you are here, why don't you say the disclaimer? O_O

Gokudera: Heh, fine! If Shiroranzuki owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, she will make me as powerful as the almighty Goku so that I can protect Jyuudaime!

Shiroranzuki: ... Really? O_O When did I ever say that...?

Oh and, from the look of the anime, Nagi's mother seem quiet evil... O-O I am not quite sure but if you think she is like, those crazy evil type mothers, I am sorry? XD

* * *

Right now I am stuck in my bedroom, forced to do some 'reflections'. Hey! I didn't do anything bad! It just that... I was trying to have some mother and daughter time with my so-call Mom. But it failed, because of that woman!

_"M-Mom?" I called out as I tried to search for the dinning room. I was thinking that maybe I should have some family time together with my parents. Uh... I mean, NAGI's parents._

_"Go back to your room." Was Nagi's mother, Oromiya Yeshi's, answer. _

_"B-But... I thought it would be good to have some mother and daughter time together..." I protested._

_"NO. Go. Back. To. Your. Room. NOW." Yeshi said fiercely._

_Oh, this is gonna tick me off badly. But still, I tried to keep my cool. "B-Bu-"_

_"Do you want me to repeat myself more than twice?! Go back to your room! I will send a maid to give you your dinner." Yeshi said with annoyance._

_And than I could not take it anymore. "What?! This is so stupid! Just because YOUR daughter is weird doesn't mean YOU can just talk shit about her and ignore her! Is your daughter or your reputation more important?! Wait, don't even think about answering that question, I know what's your answer."_

_"TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Yeshi screeched as she dragged me to my room_.

And this is how I ended in my room. I sighed in frustration. If only Nagi is not that weak, I could have prevent Yeshi from throwing me in my room.

I wonder if I was a bit too mean to Yeshi. I mean, I felt that she deserve it, but doesn't that mean she will hate me more?

"I just want to go to Namimori already..." I said aloud, not knowing that someone was actually eavesdropping.

* * *

Today is another boring school day. Sheesh, I want to see bombs flying around, someone biting people to death, someone wearing only his underwear in school and a baseball flying to the sky, disappearing.

Maybe I should run all the way to Namimori. Nah, that is impossible. From where I am to Namimori? That would take AGES!

"Nagi, answer question 69." Mr Murukawa, my Maths teacher, said as he spotted me zoning out.

It became a habit for me to zone out whenever I am bored, and I always get into trouble just because of that... In my old life, anyway.

"458,369,137 cm cube." I said without hesitation. Well, not only am I an Anime geek, I am also a Maths geek. Scoring the top in the class even without studying and just having an Anime marathon. Maybe I was born genius, heh.

A vein popped out on Mr Murukawa's head before looking at the answer sheet. "Nagi! Stop guessing ans- O-Oh, it's correct." Gasps filled the entire class.

I wonder what's with the gasping. Maybe Nagi wasn't smart or something in the past.

I started to zone out again as Mr Murukawa started to teach.

I than started to Imagine Fong and Lau (Kuroshitsuji) meeting each other... Oh and I-Pin too!

Wait, wait, wait, wait... Ohhhhhhh! Love Triangle! But wait... Lau is too old for I-Pin, I bet. Maybe Fong is too old for I-Pin too, that is, if he is in adult form. So I guess Lambo is still the best choice. Heh.

But imagine Lau and Fong singing Addictive World or Shampoo Dream together!

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA-

"NAGI! PAY ATTENTION!"

Mr Murukawa interrupted my thoughts and I almost fell of the chair. I could hear some students whispering,

"Dont you think Nagi is acting weird these days?"

"What do you mean? She is always weird."

"No, what I meant is that she is acting different from how she usually acts."

"Nah, who cares."

I gritted my teeth. I didn't know people in this era is also that bad as mine...

"If I caught you not paying attention while I am teaching, I will not hesitant to make you stay for detention!" Mr Murukawa sternly said.

I quickly nodded my head, not wanting to have detention. I heard he will make you do some crazy stuff when you have detention.

"In a few months, you will be graduating from this school. And I do not want to see my students retaining!" Mr Murukawa told the class. "Is that clear?!"

"Y-Yes, sensei." The class chorused nervously.

Mr Murukawa is a strict teacher. I heard from some students that he actually gave his students who have to retain about 20 revision papers a day, A DAY! I shivered from the thought of doing that many revision papers.

"Alright. Class dismiss!" Mr Murukawa said.

* * *

Today I made a friend. Yes. A friend. I named him Sebby.

Yep, I made a friend with a cat. A black cat, a male one. He has golden eyes, and strangely I could see the eyes glowing. Huh, do cats' eyes glow?

And than, a thought came in my mine. And I became extremely quiet.

W-What if... This is the cat I'm gonna save from getting hit by the car...?

I shivered. Oh no this is sooooo not gonna happen. But, that means I will not be able to become the mist guardian and see Tun- I mean, Tsuna.

I sighed. Sooner or later it will happen, I bet.

_DING DONG. _

I heard the bell rang. I ruffled Sebby's fur. "I gotta go now." I said to him before leaving, just to find Sebby following me.

"You only met me today and you want to follow me. Awwwwww, you really are my best fella." I grinned. "But the school doesn't allow animals in class. Hmm... How about this? I will bring you home later."

Sebby seemed to understand what I was saying and nodded his head.

I ruffled his fur once more before saying goodbye.

* * *

Physical Education.

I love PE. I really do.

Well, sadly, I don't now.

We were playing Volleyball. A team is suppose to play with another team that is the same gender.

I was stuck with 'perfect' girls. No really, they keep on gossiping, and flip their (long) hair here and there when some handsome guy in my class walked past them.

Sheesh. Kami-sama is really treating me badly.

"Hey, you better play well today." one girl said as she walked to me.

"Yea, I wanna impress Soma-sama!" Another said as she followed the first girl.

"If we lose today because of you, I would make sure you would get your punishment again." Another said.

'Again'? AHHHH! SCHOOL BULLY! SO GONNA TELL TEA- Not.

"We will make you suffer if you dare faint during the game again." The last girl said.

I blinked. 'Faint during the game again'? Oh hell no! I am not gonna faint!

I think.

My team was first, and we were going to battle with another team that were, yet again, 'perfect' girls.

"Game, START!" The PE teacher, Miss Awa said as she blew the whistle.

Our team was the first to serve. As the girl served the ball, the opponent managed to hit back the ball and the ball was coming to my side.

Heh! Bad choice, girl, I am a good volleyball play-

Suddenly, I accidentally tripped.

"One point to Zuki's team!" Miss Awa said.

Uhhh... This isn't suppose to happen? I am really a good player when it comes to playing with a ball! But I tripped! Without anyone of those attention seekers' help!

What the hell?!

My so-call team players glared at me. I laughed nervously.

The game goes on with me either missing or tripping. Wow, I didn't know I could play that terribly.

"GAME OVER! Zuki's team has 30 points while Nagi's team has 10. Nagi's team failed." Miss Awa said.

Uh no. Before I could start hearing my (so-call) team players scolding/insulting me, I suddenly feel dizzy. And before I know it, I fainted.

Damn, and I thought I won't faint.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, instead of the white wall every infirmary room has, there are grass and flowers everywhere.

OMG THIS PLACE IS SO PRETTY!

Wait, where the heck am I? This place is awfully familiar.

Hmmm...

"Mukuro's world." I blurted out without knowing.

Mukuro's World... HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN! I AM IN MUKURO's WORLD!

And I thought I wont be able to enter his world until I kind of died.

But this place is so lonely. I guess Mukuro has not been captured yet.

And than, for some strange reasons, I started to think of different nicknames for Mukuro.

Pineapple would be nice, I mean, that's what many people would called him. Heheheh.

But I am going to have Pineapple hair too. Damn, the irony!

Than all of a sudden, the world became black.

I became confused but than saw a man.

Purple pineapple-like hair, red and blue eyes, holding a trident.

I widened my eyes.

"Mukuro... Rokudo...?" I muttered that guy's name.

Mukuro seemed to hear me and looked at me. "Kufufufu~ What do I have here? What's your name, little one?"

A vein popped out when I heard him say 'little one'. Grrrr!

"N-Nagi..." I stammered. I still cannot believe I am looking at the one and only MUKURO.

*fangirl mode*

"Kufufufufu~ No one has entered my world before." Mukuro smirked. "Maybe you are special, _Nagi_."

Kami-sama, I am soooo gonna force Mukuro to sing Kufufu no Fu one day.

"I-I don't know...?" My reply was more like a question than a statement.

And I am still squealing inside.

DAMMIT, INNER FANGIRL, STOP SQUEALING AND LET ME CONCENTRATE TALKING TO MUKURO!

"Kufufufufu~ it seems it's time for you to be awake. I had a feeling we will be meeting again, Nagi." Mukuro said as he disappeared.

"Yea, I am sure we will be meeting again." I muttered I completely blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw Sebby curling up on my stomach, sleeping. I ruffled his head and sighed happily.

I just met Mukuro. I felt so happy that I could burst with happiness.

But there's two questions that were stuck in my mind. How come I managed to go in Mukuro's World and how Mukuro met me even before he was captured by the Vindice?

Sigh, life is just so complicated.

**Well, this long chapter was to make up for my absence. And yea, I wasn't thinking of making Elith meeting Mukuro early but I just cannot wait anymore...**

**And Black Butler and Naruto reference! Woohooooooo! And I wonder, what does Mukuro's World called? I wasnt sure if I should call it Illusion World or something. Tried to look up the wiki and still have no clue. So in the end I decided to call it Mukuro's World. Mwahahahahahaha. Reviews are Love, Suggestions are good and Encouraging reviews make me motivate to finish the next chapter faster! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Time past way too fast

Shiroranzuki: NOOOOOO! SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! T^T *cries*

Mukuro: Kufufufu~

Shiroranzuki: Mukuro!

Mukuro: Hm?

Shiroranzuki: I know one thing to cheer me up!

Mukuro: Oya? And that is?

Shiroranzuki: Hm... I DEMAND YOU, MUKURO ROKUDO, TO KISS H-

Mukuro: No.

Shiroranzuki: Eh?

Mukuro: I said no. Shiroranzuki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or else I can beat up that bird man easily. Now, go on with the story, please.

Shiroranzuki: M-Meanie. T^T Thank you **happytth**, **YoshinoMikajima** and **xxxHibariHarukaxx1896** for reviewing!

Mukuro: Kufufufufu~

* * *

**Skip time to when Elith/Nagi was about to graduate (Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Shiroranzuki seems to be impatient as always.)**

Graduation day. I deserved a reward for surviving for this long. I mean, the moment I entered Nagi's body, my life became hell. But I survived! Yes, I did. The almighty Elith who is in the weak Nagi's body survived! Wooohoooo!

But I usually wonder what my family would be doing. Hey, I can be homesick easily!

Anyways, I realized Yeshi had been arguing with my step-father for some time now. I don't know why, maybe I don't even care to know why.

Oh and about Sebby? Yeshi actually allowed me to keep him. Yay! Seba- I mean, Sebby could actually stay with me!

Well, Yeshi doesn't seem to care about that cat, so I took it that she allowed me to keep him.

Heh.

And I haven't seen Mukuro ever since I met him in his world. I wonder why.

I love Mukuro and Hibari. If I ever meet them, I would glomp them so hard!

Oh, now I regretted not glomping Mukuro when I first saw him. DAMN!

"-Gi...? Nagi?" someone interrupted my thoughts.

Oh now I remember! I have to give a graduation speech to everyone and parents were invited! Luckily, my parents were not here...

Anyways, It seems I had zone off again.

Ahehehe...

As I walked up to the stage and the principal shook my hand and yadayada and now it is the time for me to shine. Wahahaha.

"*ahem* My name is Nagi. In a class full of crappy people. I'm FA (Forever Alone) cause some people... Oh wait, I mean, EVERYONE thinks I'm weird, and creepy or something. Heck, I hate this school life. But nevertheless! I had survived. I have a mother who doesn't even care about me and throws me into my room whenever I tried to talk to her. No worries, no damage is done! (mutters: not that anyone worries about me...) I would love to thank my cat, Sebas- I mean, GODDAMIT! It's Sebby. Sorry, kind of abit obsess with Kuroshitsuji... Ahehehe... My goal, *ahem* is to join the Mafia and fight alongside with someone whose name sounds like Tunayoshi. I mean, he is sooooo adorable! You just can't resist to glomp him! And uh, my impression of my classmates... Hey, classmates, you guys suck so get a life. You keep on bullying me... *(fake)sniff* But! I, the almighty Nagi, would change and beat the crap out of you!"

After finishing my speech, the hall was so quiet. I could hear the wind blowing. And for some strange reasons, I could see everyone sweat dropping.

I blinked. Well, the teacher told us that we need to speak of the following: What is your name, which class are you in, what do you think about the school, what do you think about your parents, who would you like to thank you for supporting you, what is your goal and what is your impression of your classmates.

I think the 'what do you think about your parents' was too random though.

Just than, the principal coughed. "Uh... A-Any last words before you go down the state...?"

Than, all of a sudden, my face became serious. "Yes, I do. And I always wanted to do this."

The principal was abit confused about my sudden expression but nodded.

Than, I stared back fiercely at the audience. In slow motion, I put my left fist on my chin and put my right hand to the left, to support my left elbow, and shouted loudly - in front of the microphone.

"MOTHER FUCKA GENTLEMAN! *starts dancing the Abracadabra dance*"

After I finished dancing, there was a lonnnggggg awkward silence filling the air.

Until I interrupted it. "Sorry~ I just have to that..."

Another awkward silence.

"Uh... Heard of Psy?"

...

"No?"

...

"Uh... Okay? Thank you?"

Still having the awkward silence, I had no choice but to leave the stage. I felt abit embarrassed but hey! It's worth it! ... Kind of.

After it seems forever, the principal regained his senses and continue whatever he was doing.

I'm amazed how the principal or anyone didn't stop me. Hehehe.

* * *

"I am going to WHERE?!" I screamed at Yeshi.

"I said, you are going to Namimori Middle School. Your flight is today at midnight. Your step-father will bring you to the airport. So faster pack your stuff and leave." Yeshi said in an emotionless tone.

"T-today?!" I was shocked. I mean, half happy half shocked. Half happy cause I will be able to meet my beloved Tuna and Skylark... But today, all of a sudden?!

So maybe that's what Yeshi and my step dad was arguing about! But... Why Namimori...? Oh no, don't tell me she eavesdropped me a few months ago when I wished loudly every night that I could go to Namimori! "Can I bring Sebby with me?"

I already knew Yeshi hated me and doesn't care about me, SO DEAL WITH IT! *cries at a corner*

"Yes yes." Yeshi rolled her eyes before walking away.

She may be some bitch or something but... I AM ABLE TO MEET TSUNA!

*flowers starts popping out around me*

I know you were probably thinking, "ELITH! YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE YOUR PARENTS! Y U LOOK SO HAPPY?!"

Cause from the start, my 'parents' isn't my parents. And second, I wasn't treated like how family would. And thirdly, Yeshi and my step-dad are all some emotionless a-holes.

I mean, I thought at first my step-dad was more kind than Yeshi...

But I didn't know it was all his act until I heard him in his room revealing that he was tired from all those 'kind' acts.

Yep, this is the life Nagi has to go through. And sadly, I also have to go through this.

Well, at least I am not in Gokudera's body... Who has to suffer eating Bianchi's poison cookies and... Have stomach pain whenever I see her... I shivered from that thought.

I had a feeling this is going way to soon... And worst yet, once I reached Namimori, Kokuyo Arc might has just began.

AHHHH! I didn't really write any plans for that arc. Well, I didn't know I would be going to Namimori that fast... *pouts*

And I am going to Namimori Middle School instead of Kokuyo Junior High...

Damn, I hope I won't spoil the storyline too much... Well, at least I can now call Tsuna and the rest Senpai~~~! I am so gonna make it sound sooooo cute that Gokudera wants to throw up.

*evil laugh*

* * *

Time just past too much. Right now I'm in the airplane ALONE (FA again...), listening to Hitoribocchi no Sadame. Sebby was happily sleeping in my bag.

For some strange reasons, the police was unable to detect Sebby. Maybe Sebby is a magical cat!

WAIT! Before you even start asking questions. I realized that my IPod touch was actually under my bed and for some strange reasons, no matter how much I used it it just won't be low battery.

Now that's why I call, MAGIC iPod yeah~

...

Uh... So yea.

Even though Yeshi told me she will give allowance every week by mailing and she will pay for my expenses and yadayada, I had a feeling she just wanna sent me off somewhere so she doesn't have to care about me.

My, my, if only I have Natsu (FAIRY TAIL, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I am gonna refer the lion in KHR, I would say Na-tsu instead... XD) with me, I would ask him to burn down the mansion for me while I leave. Mwahahahahahaha. It's like, Ryan Higa walking out of the building, and than the building explodes and there is some EPIC background music.

That would be AWESOME!

Anyways, when I fell asleep, I met Mukuro. Again. FINALLY!

"Mukuro~~~!" I happily cried out and glomped at him. HARD.

He flinched abit. "Kufufufu~ It seems you missed me, my dear _Nagi_."

"When did I become yours?" I huffed. "Oh and, I will be visiting Namimori soon! I was wondering if you might be there so we can meet up!"

"Oya Oya? Do you know who you are involving with, Nagi?" Mukuro asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I am involving with a person who has a dangerous power. In his past, he had gone through hell and now he wanna take control the world and... Uh... Paint the world black?"

Mukuro looked at me, thinking how I knew these things. But decided to ask later. "Kufufufu~ You are indeed interesting. And yes, I will be in Namimori."

I jumped around like some 3 year old kid who was finally given a lollipop. Mukuro just looked at me, amused.

I didn't notice his expression. I than give him a thumbs up. "Dont worry! I know where to meet you! And uh... Make sure you tell your so-call 'comrades' that I would be coming...?"

Mukuro smiled. "Kufufufu~ Yes, yes I would."

There was a pause before Mukuro continued, "It seems it's time for you to wake up. Until then..."

"BYE BYE~~~!" I waved my hand at him before I closed my eyes. After a while, I shot up from my seat, startling the old man who was sitting next to me.

"Ahehehe... S-Sorry..." I apologized.

"We will be reaching Namimori soon."

Oh yeah... I would be reaching Namimori soon. I giggled. I just can't wait for my lively life instead of some dull life that has to experience hell!

Namimori, HERE I COME!

Oh wait... I should create a parody... Uh...

"I'm going to Namimori~

So that I could search for my friends~

A tuna, skylark, some bomb guy, ad don't forget, the baseball idiot~!

I'm gonna be evolved in the mafia~

And soon, I will be badass!

A guy with pineapple hair, will always come to my aid~~~~!

V-"

"Miss, will you stop singing horribly with the Pokemon theme song?" The old man snapped.

"I-I'm sorry...?" I tried hard not to laugh.

Well, I had tried my best to sing...

* * *

"Hn?"

"Eh? Is something wrong, Reborn?" Tsuna asked while walking back home from school.

"Nothing. I just feel something interesting is gonna happen in Namimori Middle soon..." Reborn said while smirking, and Tsuna gave him a confused look.

"Anyway, I think Karate suits you." Reborn said, changing the subject.

Tsuna groaned. "Not this again."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA. HERE I AM, WHOSE SCHOOL GONNA START... Tomorrow... OTL Yep, that means lesser update time. Don't worry, I will try to find some time to update. :D **

**And I am sorry if you find this abit quick but... I don't really want to go on with Nagi's school life... It's just make me angry for writing it. T^T So I decided to make things air quicker and tada! Elith will be in Namimori Middle School on the next chapter! :D**

**Reviews are love, suggestions are good and encouraging reviews makes me more motivated to finish up the new chapter faster~! XD**


	5. Chapter 5 - In Namimori, Two Bloody Guys

Kobanwanichiwayou minna~! Yes, yes. Scold all you want. XD I was both lazy and busy so last week I was like, "MUST. COMPLETE. THIS. CHAPTER. BY. THIS. FREAKING. WEEK!" In the end it was delayed...

...

Yea... It was delayed?

Oh but I bought a Mukuro plus Hibari and Natsu plus Gray (from Fairy Tail) files! Aren't you happy for me? XD

Uh. I guess not.

ANYWAAYYYY! Thank you for reviewing: **Dota-chin990, happytth, xxxHibariHarukaxx1896, pinkus-pyon, Guest** and especially **Anello Della Campana**(for your suggestions)!

I am still a beginner at writing and I am trying to write as good as I can... XD Mukuro, well, he is already getting a bit suspicious on Elith/Nagi. And uh, Elith is really sort of happy go lucky person like Takashi. But soon on a certain period, her dark past will come be revealed.(Wahahahaha! But sadly, I don't know when... (still thinking)) And I will try to fix Elith/Nagi's character a bit... Elith has a habit of blurting stuff out. And yes, I felt I am making the story way too fast...

Ah dammit, sometimes I wished I am a pro at writing, but being a pro needs hardwork... *cries silently*

But nevertheless, thank you everyone for your reviews! X)

Reviews are love, aren't they? (except if they are flames... I am quite sensitive whenever people criticize me. QAQ)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I mean, isn't it common sense? If I own it I won't be here and would be making lots of money and I would make a sequel of KHR and called it VJT which stands for Vongola Jyuudaime Tsuna! T^T

* * *

Its Saturday, 7:15AM.

And Oh. My. Gawd.

Wait, change that.

OH MY FREAKING JASHIN!

I am in Namimori. The one and only Namimori! I can't wait to pull pranks on H- Wait, nevermind that. I love Namimori the moment I stepped to it but... I didn't know this place could be that big. Oh no, it's time to get lost again...

I started to wander around while carrying my luggages. Yeshi wrote down the address in a piece of paper, but the address doesn't help at all!

While I was wandering around, people kept on glancing at me, probably because of my hair.

I always thought purple hair is cool. Well, I think now it is creepy to have it.

After it seems forever, I reached somewhere and it was...

Namimori Shopping District!

My eyes popped out as I see the shopping district and only one thing crossed my mind: CAKES.

I love cakes. I love to eat them. Especially strawberry-related cakes.

In the series, Kyoko and Haru kept on saying about how the cakes are delicious and stuff... If that's true, I can't wait to try it!

Suddenly, I heard an explosion. I was confused for a moment. Namimori Shopping District doesn't sells any dynamites or explosive stuff unless...

My eyes widened and rushed to where the explosion was.

Was it time for that?! THIS early? I thought it would be at least a few weeks later! And worse still, I had not plan anything yet!

After a few seconds, I was worn out. Yes, I was panting after a few seconds of running. This body really isn't those sporty types...

But just than, I spotted a bloody octopus-like silver hair guy, holding dynamites in his hands and was wearing Namimori Middle School uniform and another bloody guy who is wearing a different school uniform, holding one yo-yo in each hand.

OMFG IT'S GOKUDERA! HE LOOKS SO AWESOME IN REAL LIFE! And that guy... What was his name again? Uh... Chiku something. Chi... Chikusa? Right! Chikusa in his Kokuyo uniform.

I thought I was lucky that they didn't notice me...

Well, until that Chiku guy saw me. And than, for some strange reasons, Chikusa and Gokudera stopped fighting and stared at me.

I blinked. "Uh... Hi? People like you should not be fighting here...?"

"Move or else you will die." Chikusa threatened me.

"What?! I lost my way, than I came here and I saw two bloody guys looking as if they were about to faint, I was worried and this is how you treated me?! Bad, bad Chikusa! I bet you will be punished once I tell M-" Shit. I think I said something I should not have.

"How do you know my name? And _HIS_ name?!" Chikusa growled, now not focusing at Gokudera but focusing on me.

Gokudera was confused for a moment, but he was on defensive stance... And telling me to run.

I ignored him due to seeing scary bloody Chikusa walking towards me and stupidly think of a reason. "M-M-Magic?"

Well, I think that's the most stupid and lamest and idiotic and the wrong thing to answer. Cause the next thing I know, my world became pitch black.

Dammit.

* * *

"O-Oi! What did you do?" Gokudera asked when he saw Chikusa doing something me before I blacked out.

"She knew my name and seem to know _his_ name even though I had never meet her before. Thus, she could be a threat so I secretly throw some sleeping needles at her." Chikusa replied.

"S-S-Sleeping needles? What the hell?" Gokudera said in disbelief. And who is this _HE_?

Just than, he saw the one and only soon-to-be Decimo running towards him and was yelling his name.

Gokudera's eyes widen.

"J-J-Jyuudaime?!"

* * *

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache. What the hell happened?

"Kufufufu~ It seems that you had woken up."

I jerked up when I heard that voice. I looked around and saw Mukuro... JUST FREAKING BESIDE ME!

And without thinking twice, I screamed very loudly.

And while I screamed, I was shocked.

Why was I shocked? Cause I cannot believe I could scream THAT high!

Mukuro flinched when I started screaming ever so loudly but restrained himself from threatening me to shut up.

So, instead, he kissed me.

Damn! Mukuro actually kissed me! It felt nice, actually...

Wait wait what?! Mukuro KISSED me?!

I pushed him away and started shrieking. "JUST WHAT IN THE THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING, MISTER?! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, PERVERT PINEAPPLE, THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!"

Mukuro flinched again at the word 'pervert' but a vein popped out when he heard 'pineapple'. _And I thought she would completely shut up if I kiss her... _

"I was just trying to make you shut up!" Mukuro snapped.

I almost immediately stopped shrieking and blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice... Before squealing. "OHMYGAWD! MUKURO SNAPPED! MUKURO SNAPPED! THAT IS ONE OF MY BIGGEST ACCOMPLISHMENTS! WOOHOO-"

"Ahem." Mukuro coughed.

"Oops. Hehe, sorry?" I scratched my head before calming myself down. "So... Why am I here?"

Mukuro looked at me, amused. "Kufufufufu~ Insteading of asking me where are you, you are asking me why are you here?"

I struggled. "I kind of know where I am. And... Uh, where's my luggages?"

"Kufufufu~ it seems Chikusa forgotten to bring them with him." Mukuro said before looking at me with his serious look and his deadly serious tone. "I need to ask you some questions. Answer them honestly or else you will be **meeting your death**."

I gulped and nodded nervously. Never did Mukuro looked so... Serious before? Or did my memory failed me...?

But nevertheless, he looked SCARY as hell!

"**How do you know me and my illusion world**?" Mukuro asked in a more deadlier tone.

... Well, this is gonna be a big problem.

* * *

Tsuna went out of the infirmary room and started blaming himself. "I'm such a moron! If I wasn't there, Gokudera won't be injured that badly and that girl maybe will not be taken away by that weirdo."

"No time for regrets, Tsuna." Tsuna heard a squeaky voice and looked up and saw Reborn, sitting on a... "What the heck is that?! And what are you doing here at a time like this?"

Reborn ignored Tsuna's first comment and jumped down. "I was studying a prison break that happened in Italy."

"P-Prison break?" Said the shocked Tsuna.

Reborn nodded and told him about prison meaning to hold dangerous mafioso that committed grave crimes and told Tsuna about this guy called Mukuro who was leading the prison break and coming to Japan with two subordinates, and told him that suddenly three students enrolled in Kokuyo Middle as returning foreign students.

Tsuna eyes widen. "They couldn't be..."

Reborn continued, "And as soon as they enrolled, he took control of all the school's hoodlums and became their leader... His name is Rokudo Mukuro."

And this completely shocked Tsuna. "THE SAME GUY WHO BROKE OUT OF PRISON?!"

Reborn nodded.

"Than does that mean we are against the mafia?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn told Tsuna it was the opposite and explained that they were thrown out of the mafia.

After hearing Reborn's explanations and that Tsuna had to defeat them, Tsuna could not help but start screaming why he had to defeat them.

Reborn than took out a letter. Tsuna looked at it confusedly. "It's a letter for you... From the Vongola Kyuudaime."

And that, Tsuna did his signature scream.

But before Reborn read the letter, he said, "By the way, I never see that girl before. I had a feeling she is new here."

Tsuna did his signature scream again, but only louder.

Not only does he need to defeat a scary person, he also need to save a girl, who is new in Namimori!

"She might be a good addition to the Vongola Famiglia." Reborn added.

"DON'T MAKE A GIRL BE INVOLVE IN THE MAFIA!" Tsuna screamed.

Reborn sighed. "I say 'might', Dame-Tsuna."

**Okay. Uh... Since I started with Elith seeing Gokudera fighting with Chikusa. I'm gonna say this, in my story... Elith's school graduation day is a lot later than in Namimori graduation day thingy (or, to put in simply, Tsuna is going to be second grade in Namimori Middle School waaayyyyyy before Elith graduates from her school) Yea. So that's why. I think I'm a bit confused it my explanation now but I hope you can understand my explanation... XD If you have any questions, you can ask me... I will try to answer them as best as I can! Reviews are love, suggestions are good and encouraging reviews makes me more motivated to finish up the new chapter faster~!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bickering like a BOSS

Shiroranzuki: ... This is probably the first time I do not know what should I say. XD Uh... I was thinking... What IF Nagi was saved from the cat accident and in the end Mukuro didn't create illusion organs and stuff? But she could still meet him and he would help her?

Oh uh, that's a bit of a spoiler there, isn't it...?

... *sweatdrops* Please ignore what I just said and thank you for reviewing: Dota-chin990 and IA00! So um... Reborn?

Reborn: *magically appears* Right. Shiroranzuki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she does... *cover his eyes with his fendora and smirked* Rest in Peace, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: HHHHIIIIEEEEEEE?!

Shiroranzuki: Huh? O-O

* * *

"Meow~"

"Five... More... Minutes..." I groaned as I snuggled into something soft... Uh, what was it? Was it... Pillow? Wait, whose pillow was this?

Whatever, if it's comfortable and soft than that's what it matters.

But... I heard something meowing. Oh duh! It's obviously a cat. Imagine if Sebastian goes "meow meow" too... Hehe. *pervert laugh*

Speaking of Sebastian... I wonder where did Sebby go. I hope he is still okay! I mean, I left him in my bag!

...

SHIT. I LEFT HIM IN MY BAG! Oh my god where is he now?!

CHOMP.

...

Something just chomped at my sensitive part... And because of that, I only did what any other girls do.

Scream.

"WHO FREAKING BIT MY EAR?!" I screamed out. And saw no one and saw myself at some abandoned building or something... Wait, this place looked familiar.

What happened before I slept anyway?

Let's see... I went to Namimori. Saw two bloody guys. Something made me sleep. Saw that pineapple guy(Suddenly, Mukuro sneezed at wherever he is right now). That pineapple guy (Mukuro suddenly sneezed again) asked me questions that were meant to be TOP SECRET. So in the end I told him where I was from but not in full details. And than... What happened? Did he made me sleep?

Bah, I don't know.

"Meow~" Oh, I definitely heard that sound somewhere... Beside me?

I looked at the right and saw Sebby snuggling at me and was meowing... Awwww, he looked soooooo cute that I want to hug him to death(and for some strange reasons, a certain skylark sneezed)~!

Until I realized something.

"SEBBY?! HOW THE HECK DID YOU COME HERE?!" I screamed at him. "AND WERE YOU THE ONE WHO BITE MY EAR?!" Sebby just blinked and stared at me. And I stared back at him. And than, I completely forgotten about everything else except for...

"Staring contest? It's on, cat!" I started to stare as long as I can at Sebby and he did the same.

After it seems a hundred centuries had passed, someone interrupted our staring contest.

"Kufufufu~ What are you doing?"

I flinched at the voice and suddenly remembered Mukuro's threatening voice.

"Having a staring contest with Sebby...?" I replied uncertainly.

"Kufufufu~ Sebby? What a weird name." Mukuro said, and for a moment I thought I saw him frowned at Sebby... Meh, must be my imaginations.

Sebby just stared at him with a look that say "STFU".

"So... Uh, why am I still here? Can I go home now? I still had not see my new apartment and I had to go to school." I said.

"Kufufufu~ It would be troublesome to bring you back since you do not know where is your apartment and... You can't." Mukuro replied coolly.

I twitched when he said that I do not know where is my apartment. It's not my problem! Namimori is just TOO big!

"Hmph! At least you didn't scratch me with your trident..." I muttered.

Mukuro must had heard me cause he said, "Oya? I didn't say I would not."

I flinched. "Bakakuro."

Mukuro didn't reply but smirked and glanced at Sebby. _Something about that cat just doesn't feel right... _

"Kufufufu~ And it seems your friends are here." Mukuro said after a while.

"I have not meet them yet except for Gokudera..." I sniffed. And starting crying. "It would be good if *sniff* I could meet them *sniff* now." I stopped crying and pointed angrily at Mukuro. "But because of you! ... I'm gonna be bitten to death for not going to school." I started crying again.

Mukuro just stared at me confusedly. "Kufufufu~ Well, that chairman is not in school right now... So why would you be bitten to death?"

I nodded. "Of course! That chairman is injured and is now a- HHHIIIIEEEEE!" When did I sound like Tsuna...? Oh well. "You met Hibari-" Suffix, remember Elith, Japanese people uses suffix. "-san already?!" But... Mukuro isn't a Japanese person, so why bother? ... Right?

"Kufufufu~ Yes." Mukuro replied.

"Can I see my Future husband?!" I looked at him with my (most) adorable puppy eyes. "Plleeeeaaasssseeeee?"

Mukuro coughed. "No."

"But-!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I say so."

"When did you stop using 'Kufufu' and 'Oya Oya'?"

"I only stopped because it would be annoying to say that to you."

"But~! I want you to sing Kufufu no Fu for me!"

"Oya? What kind of song is that?"

"WHAT KIND OF REPLY IS THAT?! IT IS YOUR DAMN FREAKING CHARACTER SONG! ... Well, at least you finally say 'Oya'..."

"Kufufufu~"

"Bakakuro..."

"Kufufufu~ Say that again and the next thing you will see is my trident."

"You better not!"

While we were bickering, we didn't notice Ken and Chikusa looking shocked as they witness their Mukuro-sama bickering with me.

"M-M-Mukuro-sama?"

"- So you better keep your mouth quiet or el- Oh, *cough* Kufufufu~ What is it, Ken?"

I think I might... No, I think I AM the only KHR fangirl witnessing Mukuro being OOC. Heheheheh.

Take that, Mukuro fangirls!

... Insert evil laugh here.

Chikusa coughed. "The reinforcements were defeated."

Mukuro was about to respond, but I interrupted. "Isn't M.M annoying?! I mean, no offense to any M.M fans but I hate how in the future she slapped Ch- nevermind."

Mukuro twitched when I interrupted him. "Kufufufu~ I'm sure you two will be able to take care of them. I have... Some business to attend to."

"Like possessing Fuuta." I added. Mukuro glared at me and walked out of the room with Ken and Chikusa, leaving me and Sebby alone.

"Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled.

After the silenece replied me, I sighed. This place is way too creepy.

"Meow~" Sebby meowed as he tried to point at something, but I ignored him.

"Not now Sebby. I need to find a way to escape this scary-as-hell place." I groaned, thinking that Sebby wanted to play with me.

But he just profusely meowed, and so I had it. "STOP MEOWING YOU PIECE OF BUT- Sebby! OMFG YOU ARE A HERO!"

Sebby was trying to point at the opened window which had some scary torn curtains.

"I hope I won't die..." I said aloud as I was about to jump, and Sebby was sitting comfortably on my head. That damn cat!

But I guess he is still somehow useful.

As I jumped, I told myself not to scream because it may cause some interruptions.

But I failed.

Just because I am scared of heights.

MY DAMN FREAKING WEAKNESS!

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto were busy beating the crap out of Birds when they suddenly heard someone screaming.

"Eh?! W-Who screamed?!" Tsuna asked as he looked around.

"Could be that girl who was new in Namimori." Reborn replied.

Tsuna did his signature scream.

"Maa~ Maa~ I'm sure she will be fine." Yamamoto said as he tried to comfort Tsuna.

"How can you so sure, baseball idiot?!" Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Well, we can be sure after seeing her. Her hair color is quite unique." Reborn said.

Well, inside Bianchi's mind who was beside Reborn...

_"I hope that girl won't steal MY Reborn away or else..."_

**YAY! Chapter is done! Finally... By the way, I was too busy (I mean lazy) to check any grammar mistakes and stuff so if you see any mistakes, I am so sorry~ xD I will check them once I am not too lazy. :D **

**(P.S. I am sorry if you kind of hate Mukuro being OOC. T^T)**

**If you have any questions you can PM me... I will try to answer them as best as I can! Reviews are love, suggestions are good and encouraging reviews makes me more motivated to finish up the new chapter faster~!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Talking Cat

Shiroranzuki: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING: **IA00** and** Dota-chin990**! :D I spotted a few mistakes in the previous chapter but I was too lazy... XD Yamamoto! Disclaimer please!

Yamamoto: Eh? Me? *blush* Shiroranzuki doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

Shiroranzuki: ... That's ALL?!

Yamamoto: W-What do you want me to say?

Shiroranzuki: Sheesh... Elith! Help Yamamoto do his disclaimer!

Elith: Okay! *ahem* Shiroranzuki doesn't own Katekyo Hitman. If she does, Yamamoto will become the Rocket Launcher King!

Shiroranzuki: Thats not what I wanted you to say... *sweatdrops*

Warning: Just to remind you, this story is rated T. So yea, if you hate some words that starts with a 'F', I'm sorry. XD

* * *

As I walked around Kokuyo Land, I realized something.

"I forgotten to save Hibari first." I sighed.

* * *

So here I am, back in the creepy building. I saw broken stairs and knew that Mukuro and his gang had destroyed the way up to his creepy bedroom.

Now... If I remember... There should be a ladder. Ah there is it!

Now than... I remembered the Gokudera fighting with Chikusa and Ken scene. And if my memory didn't failed me...

"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori mou~"

THAT VOICE! HIBIRD! I screamed in my head and saw that small fluffy yellow bird flying towards a wall and if I remembered clearly, is where Hibari was put in behind this wall.

Sebby looked at Hibird before thinking of Hibird... As his meal.

How do I know? He got the "I finally found my food!" look.

"Oh no, you don't!" I yelled as Sebby tried to catch that bird and I caught him in the nick of time.

* * *

"I need something to break this stupid wall that keeps Hibari away from me." I muttered.

Sebby suddenly got a dynamite out of nowhere and showed it to me.

"How... The heck did you get a dynamite, Sebby?" I was shocked. I don't remember having a freaking dynamite with me! And worse still, it looks like Gokudera's! "GOKUDERA IS GONNA KILL ME IF HE FOUND OUT THAT YOU HAVE HIS DYNAMITE!"

Sebby ignored me and placed the dynamite in front of the wall... Which is right beside me!

"DAMN YOU SEBBY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH NOW!" I screamed as I grabbed Sebby and ran away as far as I can before the dynamite does what it always do.

Finally, I heard an explosive sound and walked back.

And there he is... Looking injured and looked dead.

NO! HE ISNT DEAD! I mentally slapped myself as I walked to him.

I was afraid of Hibari's reaction if I walked to near to him, but I bravely walked near him.

"Sebby, can you help me take his tonfas?" I asked him as I spotted Hibari's tonfas at a corner of the room.

"What are you doing, herbivore?" I jerked up as I heard his voice.

"Y-YOU GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!" I screamed at him.

Hibari ignored my comment. "I do not want to repeat myself. Why are you here, herbivore?"

"Isn't it obvious? To save you! Of course." I replied as I gave him a hand. "Need some help, chairman of Discipline Committee?"

He twitched before refusing my help and stood up on his own.

Just than, Sebby walked to Hibari, his mouth holding his tonfas.

Hibari glared at the cat before softening up and took his tonfas.

"Anyway, we need to escape this creepy place before Mukuro and gang comes." I said.

Hibari tried to walk forward but staggered and almost fell. I helped him before he could fall. "See? You need help. Just be quiet and let me help you. Sometimes, a guy needs a girl's help." I cheerfully said.

Hibari stared at me before saying, "I want to fight that guy."

"NO! You are injured. I do not want him to possess you!" I glared at him before helping him walked out.

Just than, I heard someone shouting, "REBORN! I WILL DEFEAT MUKURO ROKUDO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

I smiled at that voice. Tsuna...

Hibari and I than started to walked out of his prison. Hibari was still cautious of me and kept on glaring at me.

Of course, it would be suspicious for a stranger to saved you.

However, we had to stopped walking as we saw a certain pineapple stopping us.

"Kufufufu~ What are you doing, **Nagi**?" I flinched at that voice. It's that scary voice again.

"His injured! I just can't let him stand here! He may die!" I said.

"Kufufufu~ Before you regret it, let him go. I still plans with him." Mukuro darkly said.

I stared at Hibari worriedly who was glaring at Mukuro.

"But I do not want you to possess Hibari!" I glared at Mukuro.

"Oya? Who said I would?" Mukuro looked amused.

"'Who said I would'?" I clenched my free fist who isn't supporting Hibari and point angrily at Mukuro... Second time of the day. "THE ANIME SAID YOU WOULD! ... Maybe the manga did too**(A/N: I had not read the manga yet xD)**..." I muttered the last sentence.

"Kufufufu~ Maybe I would not." Mukuro said, smirking.

"You Asshol-" I suddenly felt dizzy and than an unexpected thing happened...

I fainted, and seeing Hibari's shocked face and Mukuro's amused face were the last thing I saw.

* * *

Hibari's eyes widen as he saw the black cat did something before I fainted.

While Mukuro was amused, very amused. "Oya? I didn't expect that to happen. Kufufufu~ I was right, you are not normal at all."

Sebby just looked at Mukuro before sighing. "I do not want Nagi to be hurt by a pineapple like you."

Mukuro and Hibari twitched when they heard a (freaking) cat talked.

But Mukuro also flinched when he heard the word 'pineapple'. "Kufufufu~ And who do you think you are?"

"Its none of your business." Sebby simply replied before looking at Hibari who was having a hard time standing up. "You better patch yourself up before Nagi fainted due to you being super bloody."

Hibari glared at Sebby. "And who do you think you are, herbivore?"

Sebby mentally facepalmed. "Like I said, its none of your business. But Hime calls me Sebby, so yea."

"Hime?" Mukuro was now even more amused. It's not an everyday thing to see a cat talk.

Sebby rolled his eyes. "Hmph. You only just met her and you are already asking me a lot of questions."

"Kufufufu~ You talk big... Little neko." Mukuro said as he swing his trident to Sebby, only to find him dodging the attack.

Sebby than talked to Hibari while dodging Mukuro's attacks. "Hey, Hiba- Or chairman, care to help me to bring Nagi somewhere else? You need to meet up with that tuna gang. Sheesh, speaking of tuna, I had not eat anything this morning yet. I was about to eat a yellow bir-I'm sorry." Hibari was emitting an evil aura and Sebby had to apologize in the end while, of course, still dodging Mukuro's attacks.

Sebby had a hint of idea that if he for stabbed by that trident, he would be possessed due to me saying that a lot of times.

"Maa... This is troublesome. And that tuna guy was suppose to fight with you." Sebby sighed, as he was about fight back.

However, just than...

A familiar signature scream was heard. "H-H-Hibari-san?! A-And is that Mukuro?"

"Ah, he must be tuna." Sebby said as he saw a brown haired guy with silver haired guy and some other people... "AND YOU! YOU BAKADERA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO SAVE NAGI! DAMN YOU!"

"A talking cat... That's interesting." Reborn said.

_A TALKING CAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!_ Gokudera and Tsuna screamed in their heads.

Mukuro glared at Tsuna and his gang. "Tch. Chikusa, Ken. Take care of them. I have business with this cat."

Out of nowhere, I don't know how the heck did they do this but... Chikusa and Ken appeared.

"Heheh~ I had been waiting for this day byon~" Ken said. Chikusa just adjust his spectacles.

"Jyuudaime! I will take care of these two! You go and defeat Mukuro!" Gokudera said as he took out his dynamites.

"I will help too." Bianchi said as she took food that... Looks poisonous, Sebby noticed.

"STOP DECIDING WHO HELPS WHO AND HELP ME YOU ASSHOLES!" Sebby yelled.

"Jyuudaime isn't an asshole!" Gokudera yelled back.

"FUCK YOU, OCTOPUS!" Sebby yelled at Gokudera.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I WILL KILL YOU LATER!" Gokudera screamed at Sebby, feeling multiple ticks popping out.

Tsuna just sweatdropped. _It's clearly stated that Gokudera-kun doesn't get along with cats, especially talking ones..._

Oh, how correct you are, Tsuna. Wait till you see Uri and Sebby attempting to scare the shit out of Gokudera... *evil laugh*

"Now... Let get this ended byon~" Ken said as he took out his cartridges.

"Chairman, I hope you did put Nagi somewhere save." Sebby said.

"I put that herbivore outside, cat." Hibari said as he came back, staggering. But he than smirked. "You promised me you will fight with me once this is over after I put that herbivore somewhere safe, right?"

Sebby sweatdropped. "I guess."

_This cat is really interesting..._ Reborn thought, as he frowned. _He seems to be able to block my mind reading ability too. _

As everyone (except Tsuna and Reborn) got ready to fight, Sebby suddenly remembered what I said a few days ago...

_Wait, isn't tuna suppose to fight with pineapple at the pineapple's room?!_

**I would love to thank everyone who managed to reach here so far! :D**

**If you have any questions you can ask me... I will try to answer them as best as I can! Reviews are love, suggestions are good and encouraging reviews makes me more motivated to finish up the new chapter faster~!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Namimori Chuu and the Cat

Shiroranzuki: Hello! I'm back~! I think the earliest I could update is every week... So yea. Every weekend. I guess. Weekend... Hmm... Week end. *cries* ANYWAY! Thank you for reviewing: **CrimsonSkyTamer**, **Dota-chin990**, **Killer Angel2** and **GreenDrkness** and **Manami Uchiha** AND **Kawaii Fruits**... XDD

Um, to GreenDrkness... Im not quite sure what do you mean about the Zoro and Joshua part (*sweatdrops*) but I'm still not quite sure whether I would put in why Elith is in Nagi's body, but I probably will. I mean, I was brainstorming and than ideas were pouring out like raining cats and dogs. I guess? XD I am also planning a few extra chapters and some OBVIOUSLY have to take place before the Varia arc. Well, there was this idea I was fixed in. But probably many people would kill me... Who would want someone previous to Elith dies anyway? T^T

***COUGH COUGH***

Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I would made extra episodes of KHR characters dancing and singing with their own character songs if I own KHR. But I do not, sadly. T^T

* * *

**Sebby's P.O.V. **

Since a _certain_ person is lazy to say the full story, I'm going to make it short. After dodging and not fighting with Mukuro, I was tired and for some strange reasons I became lazy too. So, I left the job to Tsuna.

Gokudera and Bianchi managed to kick the shit out of Ken and Chikusa, but they were tired too.

Than Mukuro sent out Fuuta and the possessed Fuuta secretly slashed Bianchi's hand with the trident, thus making Bianchi faint or something.

And that, Mukuro shot himself with the possession bullet and everyone thought Mukuro died.

And than, Bianchi woke up and was about to asked Gokudera to help her out when I told him to be careful.

But despite my **freaking** warning, Gokudera was also slashed, thus making him possessed too.

And yea, the rest of the story is in episode 26, when it is Tsuna vs MukuChi and MukuDera and than Tsuna got into Hyper Dying Will and yeah...

The only difference is that there was a cat, which is me, and a skylark, relaxing and watching the 'show' at the same time.

Strange how that skylark is suppose to be fighting with that pineapple and not relaxing.

Oh yeah! I requested that if he rest during the fight, I would fight with him for a week.

And I have five words for all you guys:

The.

Plot.

Is.

Fucked.

Up.

And that's the end of Kokuyo arc. Kind of a happy ending for all.

Except me. I have tons of shit to explain to Elith.

Don't ask what is my real identity, because I won't even tell you. But maybe it would be revealed as time goes by.

* * *

**Elith/Nagi's P.O.V.**

"WAIT! IM SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU! PLEASE DON- ARRRGGGHHHH!"

"LIKE I SAID, THIS IS YOUR FREAKING PUNISHMENT, CAT!"

"ELITH! FORGIVE ME! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE TOP SEC- AHHHHHHHH!"

"I AM NOW NAGI, ASSHOLE! AND HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME FAINT! I AM GONNA DROWN YOU TO DEATH!"

"I AM SO SORR- OMG! NOT THAT!"

If you are not in my house, you are probably thinking someone is torturing another person like any other people who walked passed my house.

But hey! I'm not torturing him. Since Sebby hated water, I was forcing him in the bathtub and punishing him with water and I just added in soap, ALOT of soap.

Insert evil laugh here.

"THAT'S THE FREAKING SAME AS TORTURING!" Sebby screamed.

"STOP READING MY MIND LIKE YOU ARE REBORN #2! AND IT'S DIFFERENT!" I yelled as I ALMOST made him drowned in the bathtub.

Sebby than muttered something and all of a sudden, I spotted a... Wait, isn't that my pillow?

Sebby than yelled me while trying to survive the water, "LOOK! IT'S A FREAKING HIBARI PLUS MUKURO PILLOW! IF YOU STOP DOING THIS TO ME, I WILL GIVE YOU THAT!"

"B-BUT! THAT'S MY FREAKING PILLOW!" I screamed at him and 'tortured' him more.

"SEE?! YOU ARE USING THE WORD 'TORTURE'!" Sebby cried.

I ignored him and continue to do whatever I was doing to Sebby.

"IF YOU STOP TORTURING ME, I WILL LET YOU WATCH Free! **(P.S. it's a freaking swimming anime xD)** AND Brothers Conflict!" Sebby screamed louder.

I stopped tortur- *ahem* I mean, punishing him and squeezed him tightly. "OMG! I TOTALLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT!"

Sebby didn't reply but instead gave up and fainted.

"SEBBY!" I cried in horror and hugged him. "Oh, Sebby, who did such a horrible thing to you?"

Ah, of course. What a stupid question.

It's obviously the water and soap that made him fainted.

Inside Sebby's mind which is still wide awake, Sebby facepalmed and muttered, "It was you, baka."

* * *

The teacher coughed and told the class, "Alright, class, we are having a transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Nagi. I don't really like saying my surname, so please bear with it." I said it in my most cutest voice.

Because Elith is Nagi, it came out very cute, thus making MOST of the boys nosebleed, even the teacher (who was a guy), I guess?

Heh, plan success!

_"Is that your freaking plan to make boys nosebleed?!"_ Someone said.

Oh, I forgotten that Sebby is able to talk in my mind.

_"Well, duh! I was so lonely in my other school, so I had to make friends in Nami~mori mou~~~"_ I replied.

I felt Sebby facepalming. _"Omg, why did you sing that song?"_

I smirked at that reply.

"A-Anyway, you will be sitting over there." The teacher coughed and pointed at the seat that was near the window and sadly, I will have to sit at the last row.

Well, at least I can have my own peace.

After settling down, the teacher continued to teach the class.

Class was very boring, since the teacher taught what I had learnt before.

Hey! I'm supposed to be 17 now but I am stuck in a 12-year-old body, oh wait, I'm supposed to be 13 now.

Whatever. Today is probably the day when Tsuna and gang chasing that Vongolavsky guy, who is actually Reborn so that they could be in the same class together.

Damn, I was upset that I am 13 and not 14, but hey! At least I can go 'Senpai~ Senpai~!' here and there... I do remember saying that I would say it so sickly that Gokudera would faint.

Hehehe.

And than... What happened? Oh right! Tsuna and Haru getting dumped by Reborn, Bianchi and Lambo at Yamamoto's sushi restaurant.

Maybe I would visit them and help them.

Oh a second thought...

Naahhhhh~

_"You are evil, you know?"_ Sebby said.

_"I'm always am."_ I laughed evilly in my head.

I felt Sebby sweatdropping. _"Rrrriiiggghhhttt..."_

* * *

_DING DONG._

Lunch break. FINNAALLLYYYY! I grabbed my lunch and rushed to the rooftop. Even though I don't even know where is it, maybe luck would be with me and I could find it.

_"Speaking of luck... Please becareful of where you are going."_ Sebby said.

_"What are you talking ab-"_ "Herbivore."

I flinched. He is here. Looking well and fine.

"C-Chairman Hibari!" I said nervously. "What would you like from me?"

"That cat." The chairman simply replied. "Where is he?"

"Oh... You mean Sebby? He got a cold and could not come with me to school to meet you." I said.

_"Whose fault do you think it is to make me have a cold?!"_ Sebby hissed.

I ignored that comment. _"Oh well, you still have to let me watch Free! and Brothers Conflict."_

I felt Sebby rolling his eyes. _"Fine, fine."_

"Hn... Dying your hair isn't allow in Namimori Middle School. For that..." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas from nowhere.

I held up my hands in defense. "THIS IS MY NATURAL COLOR!"

Hibari ignored my comment. "I will bite you to death."

I would totally faint by now when I heard Hibari's catchphrase from Hibari himself. But now I am gonna be bitten to death!

"IF YOU ARE GONNA BITE ME TO DEATH, BITE SEBBY INSTEAD!" I screamed as I tried to run away from him.

_"Hey! Don't make involved!"_ Sebby screamed.

I ran for my life. I don't even noticed myself reaching the rooftop until I saw Tsuna and gang eating lunch together.

"OMG I AM ON THE ROOFTOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing Tsuna and his gang looking at me.

"Isn't that the girl that was kidnapped...?" Yamamoto blinked.

Gokudera stared at me before yelling, "ITS THAT WOMAN!"

Tsuna did his signature scream.

"Save me from a certain skylark please!" I said as I hid behind the closest person to me, which was Gokudera.

"S-Skylark?!" Said the horrified Tsuna.

"O-Oi! Get away from me, woman!" Gokudera yelled.

Just than, that skylark came. "You got no where to run now." He said as he came closer to me.

"Wait! Don't bite me to death!" I said panickedly before looking at Gokudera and got a GREAT idea.

"Say, Hibari-san, do you remind that time when there was explosions at the back of the school?" I asked him SWEETLY.

Hibari stopped walking. "And what of it?"

"This guy..." I said as I forcefully brought a certain octopus-head guy in front of me. "...Did it. I'm sure you still remember him~"

Tsuna and Gokudera were horrified when they heard that.

"Ahahahaha~ We were found out." Yamamoto said in his happy-go-lucky mode, causing Gokudera to death glaring at him.

Hibari glared at Gokudera, making Gokudera panicked for a while before taking out his dynamites. "Hmph! Bring it on, asshole!"

"Oh yeah, _senpai_. I have to tell you that..." I coughed. "Sebby stole a dynamite away from you."

Gokudera looked at me with a pissed off face. "No wonder when I was counting my dynamites I realized one of them is missing!"

I sweatdropped. "You... Count your dynamites?"

Tsuna did his signature scream. _I didn't know Gokudera would count his dynamites!_

A big fight was about to began at the rooftop between two men when a baby interrupted them.

"Ciaossu." Said the baby.

Great timing, Reborn! I mentally gave him a thumbs up.

"R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera said as he saw Reborn between him and Hibari.

"Infant... Are you here to fight with me?" Hibari asked as he got ready his tonfas.

"Not today, Hibari. I wanted to talk with Nagi." Reborn replied.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" I asked confusedly. "And who are you?" I quickly added that last sentence. Maybe Reborn wanted me to join in the Vongola family.

"To ask you to join Vongola Famiglia." Reborn said.

Ah, I knew it.

I blinked _innocently_. "Vongola Famiglia?"

"HIIEEEE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE HER INVOLVED IN THE MAFIA!" Tsuna screamed.

"Well, I made up my mind." Reborn smirked.

"What?! That woman? In the mafia?! She is weak, Reborn-san!" Gokudera said.

"WHAT?! IM NOT WEAK!" I screamed at him.

"Maa~ Maa~ I am sure having a girl playing the mafia game with us would be fun!" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"NOT!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"Hn." Hibari than walked away.

"See you later, Carnivore Hibari!" I yelled at him while waving my hand.

For a moment, I thought I saw Hibari smirking when I said 'Carnivore Hibari'.

Meh... Must be my imagination.

"I still have to bite you to death for dying your hair." Hibari said coolly as he walked away.

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S MY NATURAL COLOR!" I screamed at him. But I doubt he heard that. That stupid skylark.

_"If he hears that, you would be in danger."_ Sebby said.

_"Oh, shut it. You have to fight with him for a week."_ I mentally rolled my eyes.

_"Yes, I regretted saying that."_ Sebby sighed.

"So, would you like to join the Famiglia?" Reborn asked me.

Reborn, I don't think you know that I am already involved in the mafia once Varia comes.

But first... "What is this Vongola Famiglia?" I asked.

Reborn than start explaining about the family, much to Tsuna and Gokudera's disbelief. But I didn't pay attention to half of his explanation. Oopsie.

After a while more, I kind of grew tired of Reborn's explanation. "Okay." I interrupted him.

"Okay what?" Reborn smirked.

"I will join the Famiglia." I rolled my eyes.

"E-E-EEEHHHHH?!" Tsuna and Gokudera screamed.

"Ahahahaha~ A girl member in the mafia game!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Kufu. I had finished my task. See you later." Reborn said as Leon turned into a parachute and he flew away.

Is it just me, or did I heard Reborn said 'Kufu'?

_"Apparently, he did say that."_ Sebby sweatdropped.

... Why do I have a feeling things will not go well for a few days?

* * *

"I'm home~" I said to no one in particular. Oh wait, maybe I am saying it to Sebby, who was sitting on the couch, looking very sick.

Sebby hissed at me and was about to say something when he fainted again.

I blinked very innocently before going in my room.

I was indeed happy that someone brought me home after I fainted. I asked Sebby who was that person, but he refused to answer. Huh, I wonder why...

As I walked in my room, I spotted a very familiar laptop that Im not suppose to have. And after awhile, I screamed. In joy.

"OMG THIS IS MY LAPTOP! SEBBY! DID YOU BROUGHT MY LAPTOP WITH YOU?! OMFG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed as I went to hug the fainted Sebby.

"Any... Thing... For... My... Cute... Little... Sister..." Sebby coughed out and sneezed.

I blinked. " 'Cute little sister'?" I tapped my chin. "Now that you mention that, you do act a bit like my stupid annoying older brother..."

"I will take that as a compliment." Sebby growled as he sneezed again.

"Huh?" I now stared at Sebby confusedly.

Sebby sneezed. "Do you understand, now, baka sister? Haven't you notice I actually knew you were Elith and not Nagi? And actually transported your Hibari plus Mukuro pillow and your laptop here? And that I acted like your 'stupid annoying older brother'?" Sebby rolled his eyes at the last part.

I stared at Sebby before laughing out loud.

Sebby... Or should I say, Joshua**(P.S. IF YOU HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORIES AND HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT HIM, GO BACK TO CHAPTER ONE PLEASE!)**... H-H-He is now... Thinking about that made me laugh like some madwoman.

"W-Why are you laughing?! You are suppose to be shocked, not laughing!" Joshua yelled, horrified by my reaction.

"B-But! You are now a cat... BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH." I could not stop laughing.

Joshua rolled his eyes. "But than how do you think you managed to reach home?"

I stopped laughing almost immediately. "Was it you?"

"Who else?" Joshua sighed.

"I don't know..." I muttered.

"EXACTLY! Now will you please stop laughing and be happy that your older brother just saved your life." Joshua said.

"No. I still have a lot of questions to asked you." I said in my 'YOU BETTER ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR ELSE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO DEATH!' tone.

Joshua just gulped.

"Firstly... How the heck did you carry me back to my new home?" I asked.

"Transformation." Joshua the cat replied. I stared at him confusedly and he sighed.

"I do have a lot of shit to explain to you... Where did my motto, 'If you want explanations find out your own, asshole' go?" Joshua muttered before looking back at me. "I'm going to show you something that not everyone, including the mafia, knows. So sit tight and keep your mouth shut."

I glared at Joshua when I heard the last part. Joshua twitched once he saw me glaring at him and said, "Okay, forget about the 'keep your mouth shut' part."

I relaxed and I am now prepared to see whatever magic trick Joshua is gonna show it to me, and than he is so gonna explain to me.

Maybe I could also find out whether my mother is still doing well or not.

**I had a feeling next chapter may be boring. *sweatdrops* Anyway, if you want the explanation to occur next chapter or not, please tell me. XD I mean, if you guys don't want, I could set the explanation somewhere during the pre-Varia arc, and yes, it would be inside a side story if explanation doesn't occur the next chapter. Tell me what you think! :D**

**If you have any questions you can ask me... I will try to answer them as best as I can! Reviews are love, suggestions are good and encouraging reviews makes me more motivated to finish up the new chapter faster~! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Explanations

Shiroranzuki: Yo minna~ :D I'm sorry if chapter 9 was deleted on Sunday~ I felt that the chapter was crappy so I decided to rewrite a new one! XD (This is like my third draft... O_O)

Thank you for reviewing~ : **Marionette-Rui**, **IA00**, **Dota-chin990** and **lucariokom**!

And again, sorry lucariokom for deleting chapter 9(it's very crappy, really! XD).

Anyway, on with the story! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I do... Dino will be known as Bucking Horosaur (Horse + Dinosaur) Dino instead! XD (Dino: EEHHHH?!)

Oh and by the way~~~ when you see italic words, it's not Sebby/Joshua talking. It's what had happened earlier on... I think you will understand later? XD

* * *

Joshua looked at me with eyes that is filled with sadness. "E-Elith... I-I-I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I just..."

I was shocked. Shocked at the story Joshua told me. But it wasn't just some story, it was something else, a dark secret. I was trying hard not to cry as Joshua told me the truth, but I failed as tears continuously rolling down on my checks.

And before I know it, I ran out of my house, and could not help but burst into tears.

"ELITH! PLEASE COME BACK! IT'S NIGHT NOW! I AM SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU! ELITH!" Joshua screamed.

Tears kept on rolling down, no matter how much I wanted to stop crying. I don't even know why am I crying, to be honest. Maybe it's because the truth is too shocking, or maybe it's because my dad is actually alive, well and healthy.

"_Uhhh... How to begin... Our father is actually from the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which is where we are right now."_

_What the fuck are you saying? You got to be kidding me. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is just some fiction story, an anime and just a show I love..._

_Just what I thought before coming here._

_"Before he was married to our mother, he was a mafia boss of the second most powerful famiglia. If you mention his name to Reborn or any mafiasio, I'm sure they will know who he is. Dad is also an ally with Vongola Famiglia." _

_... I swear I don't even know how to react on that part. Should I be happy that my dad is actually a mafiasio, that he is also the mafia boss of the second most powerful famiglia? Or should I be like, "HE ACTS LIKE IEMITSU! HOW THE HECK IS HE ACTUALLY A MAFIA BOSS?!"_

_"One day, the 8th most powerful famiglia made a surprise attack on Dad's headquarters due to a grudge they held on them for a long time and the boss of the 8th most powerful Famiglia knew that our Dad was very powerful, so he decided that when he confront him, he would secretly throw a secret bazooka that they invented called 'Disappear bazooka' that is like the 10 Years bazooka but just that Dad would disappear for 5 minutes. He would than use the 5 minutes to destroy the Headquarters. However, it seems that that bazooka was malfunctioning and Dad was sent to Earth instead of disappearing."_

_Wow, sucks to be him._

_"When Dad was sent to Earth, he was confused since he doesn't know where he was that time. However, he managed to find a lady which he thought that she was pretty and she helped him and even provide him with shelter. Dad doesn't really want to interfere with people on Earth but that time he could not help it. And after a few years later, Dad and that lady's relationship was so good that he decided to marry her. And that lady is... Our Mom."_

_Oh._

_"But... That year when Dad had died, he told me about this and told me. I asked him why and he answered, 'it's because the next day I would disappear and I would not have a chance to come back again.' I was confused by what he said. Before he disappeared, he also told me to tell you guys that he had died and that his body could not be found... And, uh, yea..." _

_Bullshit. If I managed to find my Dad here in Namimori, I would make sure he would suffer. _

I don't even know where am I running, I just let my feet take me to wherever they want me to go.

Suddenly, I spotted a Japanese shop... No wait, it's a restaurant... Hm... It look so familiar, and the door is still opened. I wonder if anyone is inside or not.

As silently as I can, I walked in the restaurant and my eyes widened.

HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN, I AM IN TAKESUSHI!

Ah, maybe Tsuna and gang are still in the kitchen. I made my way to the kitchen and saw...

Bodies lying on the floor...

"Ciaossu, Nagi." said someone with a squeaky voice and I almost jumped out of fright.

I looked at my right to see Reborn sitting on one side and Bianchi who was beside him. "R-Reborn? W-What happened?"

Reborn than explained to me about the Poison Cooking 3-Hour Dash.

Oh, that part. Hehehehe.

After the explanation, Reborn asked, "Anyway, what are you doing here? The restaurant is already closed."

"Ah, I kind of ran out my house and spotted this place..." I replied.

"I see. Why don't you help me and Bianchi to pick up Dame-Tsuna, Haru and Yamamoto to Dame-Tsuna's house? I had taken care of Yamamoto's dad and the other guy." Reborn said.

I blinked.

* * *

"So... You said, 'help me and Bianchi'... Why arent you doing anything except for sitting on my head?" I muttered as I carried Dame-Tsuna and Yamamoto.

Grrr... They are so freaking heavy! Bianchi was carrying Haru and Reborn isn't doing anything!

"Well, you can say that it's some training I'm giving you." Reborn replied.

Damn you, Reborn!

Reborn than changed the subject. "Anyway... About your cat, Se-"

"Joshua." I corrected him.

"Joshua?" Reborn frowned.

"As in the Thousand Fangs Blade, Joshua?" Bianchi asked.

I gave them a confused look. "'Thousand Fangs Blade?"

"About a year or two ago, there was a sudden news of someone who is very powerful, rumors said he could summon up to a thousand or more swords, and when he attacks, a sword would have a shape of a fang. While he was attacking, he would act like a lion, while the swords represent his fangs. Kyuudaime once met him and asked for his name, and he said that his name was Joshua, but he covered his face so we couldn't identify him. Just why people gave him the name of 'Thousand Fangs Blade'. However, about three months ago, he disappeared and no one could ever find him since then." Reborn explained.

"Eh... I didn't know there would be someone that strong." I muttered.

"Exactly, he was a free Hitman like me and he doesn't really show himself unless its necessary." Bianchi said.

"Anyway, we are here." Reborn said. I looked up and saw we were finally in Tsuna's house!

I mentally did a happy dance in my head.

"Mama should be sleeping by now, so try not to make any noises." Reborn said as we entered Tsuna's house and put Tsuna in his bed and the other two to the guest rooms.

"Since it's late, I think you should rest here for today." Bianchi said.

I grinned. "S-Sankyuu, u-un..."

"Bianchi." Bianchi replied.

"R-Right! Sankyuu, Bianchi!" I smiled.

"There is another room beside Tsuna's room." Reborn said as he had already worn his pajamas.

Holy crap, that's fast.

"T-Thank you, Reborn!" I said as I went in the room that is beside Tsuna's. The room looks like his.

I jumped to the bed and sighed.

Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday, 21st April!

Wait, if my memory didn't failed me... Something big is gonna happen on the 22nd, right?

Oh well, I need to sleep now~

**By the way, I have not think of mafia names yet... So I didn't put them in! XD I would be happy if someone could give me like, list of mafia names I could use. **

**Yep, because I'm sort of lazy to think of one. Nah, just kidding! XD I will think of one awesome mafia name... Soon.**

**If you have any questions you can ask me... I will try to answer them as best as I can! Reviews are love, suggestions are good and encouraging reviews makes me more motivated to finish up the new chapter faster~! **


	10. Extra Story xD

Shiroranzuki: Hey minna~ :D Sorry for the late update! I had my oral this week and it was so freaking hard that in the end I slept. ._. I had TWO tuitions in a day too... QAQ Oh and I am also creating a Byakuran x OC fanfiction, but half way I began to be lazy... Sigh~ T^T Anyway... Holy crap! O_O The first chapter of BTMG has over 1k+ views! XD Thank you for reviewing: IA00 and Dota-chin990~

And yes, Nagi would have 'that' accident. :D Byaku-chan~ Will you do the disclaimer? :3

Byakuran: Hai~ Shiroranzuki does not own KHR~! If she does I bet she would make my room filled with marshmallow icecream~

Shiroranzuki: Nah, I don't think I will... *sweatdrop*

NOTE: This is just a Omake! I just had to make this after seeing how my comment in FB made my friends laughed so this chapter is an extended version of what I said! XD This is a completely OFF STORY chapter!

(This is a so-call Elith x Dino chapter. I'm putting in Elith to represent my friend who loves Dino. XDD) and no, no pairings are officially announced in my story... Yet. :3

* * *

One day, I was walking around Namimori, feeling SUPER bored. I mean, everything is so peaceful today! Why can't something happen?

Suddenly, I spotted a tall man with orange hair...

And I gasped. It's Dino!

OMFG! Dino looks so freaking handsome and sexy in reality than in anime!

I started to drooled at his sexiness. I always, always wanted to marry Dino and become his wife.

But Dino doesn't know me, so I decided to...

* * *

"U-Um, so who are you?" Romario asked me, as he saw me panting and was standing outside of Dino's Mansion in Japan that is not quite far from Namimori, and thank goodness I stalked Dino to his mansion so I know where he stays, though he would turn around looking around and looked troubled every now and then.

"I-I'm Elith. And I want to meet Bucking Horse Dino!" I said, while I'm still panting.

"And why do you want to meet him?" Romario asked, suddenly looking serious as hell when I mention Dino's name.

"I am Tsuna's friend... And um... He asked me to deliver something to Dino!" I lied as I tried to hide something at my back.

Romario's face lightened up when I said I was Tsuna's friend. "I see. He is in the living room now. I shall escort you there."

"T-Thank you." I said as I followed Romario to Dino's living room.

Gosh... Is it just me or am I surrounded with rich people?!

"Bossu, a friend of Tsuna's needs to give you something." Romario said as he saw Dino, sitting on the couch and was looking tired.

"Oh? Really? You can leave now." Dino said as he stared at me.

"So... Um, what do you need to give me?" Dino asked as Romario left.

"D-D-Dino... Kun..." I started.

Dino looked at me confusedly. "Yes?"

"W-W-Will you..." I stuttered as I slowly took out something from my back.

Dino looked at me, feeling more confused now, but said nothing.

There's like question marks popping everywhere around him!

"Will you..." I held a deep breathe and took out a ring. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

There was awkward silence, and it was a HEAVY one.

"H-H-Hah?" Dino squeaked out as he was horrified and terrified at the same time.

"DINO, MARRY ME!" I said, more louder and clearer.

Dino blinked before screaming. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

"Please! I had love you ever since I saw you! And I know... You are the one that is perfect for me!" I confessed.

"B-But I just meet you! I don't even know you!" Dino yelled. "And worst, you are a girl! A girl is not suppose to propose to a boy!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back. "Just marry me!"

Dino looked more horrified and for some strange reasons... More scared? "I-I-I-I... HHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Dino screamed out before running out of the living room.

I sighed in disappointed. "I got rejected."

Just then, Romario came in the living room and saw the ring on my hand.

Romario chuckled. "Ah, so Tsuna wanted to give Bossu a ring? I didn't know Tsuna is that kind of person."

I blinked in confusion as I heard what Romario said.

"Boys these days..." Romario shook his head as he left the living room, leaving only me in the living room.

And than I realized something...

ROMARIO JUST THOUGHT TSUNA WAS GAY AND WANTED TO PROPOSE TO DINO?!

**Done! Sorry if it's short! XD **

**Anyway, the story will resumed in the next chapter and sorry for not updating for a week! :3**

**If you have any questions you can ask me... I will try to answer them as best as I can! Reviews are love, suggestions are good and encouraging reviews makes me more motivated to finish up the new chapter faster~! **


End file.
